Claro O Bastante
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Claire quer K-Mart. Ela apenas tem que ser clara sobre isso. (Also avaluable in PT-BR "Clear Enough")


**Emparelhamento:** K-mart/Claire

 **Sumário:** Claire quer K-Mart. Ela apenas tem que ser clara sobre isso. (Also avaluable in PT-BR "Clear Enough")

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso2** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Alguém gostaria de ser meu/minha _beta_. Isso me deixaria super feliz. Super! =]

 **Aviso Especial1:** ESTA FIC ESTÁ AGORA DISPONÍVEL EM ENGLISH-US.

 _ **N/A: Espero que gostem! Um pouco de Claire/K-mart para nossa felicidade e português também!**_

 _ **Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

K-Mart podia muito bem ouvir os passos na areia atrás dela. Ela viu Carlos abrir um sorriso e cumprimentar quem estava vindo. Ela sabia que se tratava de Claire. Ela esperou a mulher bagunçar os cabelos dela ou mesmo o eventual toque no ombro ou cintura, mas dessa vez, ela foi além. Claire passou os braços ao redor da menina e sem que houvesse tempo para interrupção ou reclamação, ela tinha encaixado perfeitamente o corpo nas costas dela. K-Mart segurou o gemido quando o quadril da mulher encostou contra o dela e ela sentiu Claire aninhar o nariz no pescoço dela. Ela sabia que parecia um cervo nos faróis e a julgar pelo sorriso de Carlos, o rosto dela demonstrava exatamente isso.

Claire inalou o cheiro da menina e parecia não se importar que alguém as estivesse assistindo. "Bom dia K..." ela murmurou e fez a menina se arrepiar com a voz rouca de sono. "Uh, bom dia Claire." Ela respondeu enquanto finalmente descansava as mãos sobre as de Claire sobre o estômago dela. Claire logo se soltou do abraço e pediu o relatório a Carlos, como se ela tivesse feito aquilo todas as manhãs.

-Mas que diabos?-

Bete foi a testemunha dessa vez. K-Mart tinha conseguido um ferimento durante a corrida de alguns zumbis que pegaram o grupo de surpresa. Um corte não muito profundo, mas que precisaria de alguns pontos. Assim que a enfermeira avaliou o machucado, uma Claire muito abalada apareceu no meio das pessoas ao redor.

"K-Mart!" A menina pulou com o grito e quase não sabia se deveria ficar assustada ou se sentir bem com a quantidade de preocupação que Claire estava demonstrando. A ruiva passou pelas pessoas ao redor e instantaneamente agarrou o rosto de K-Mart entre as mãos e procurou por ferimentos. "Ela está bem?" Ela pediu a enfermeira e Bete acenou freneticamente. "Eu já chequei todos os pequenos cortes, elas só vai precisar de dois pontos no antebraço esquerdo." Quando a mulher apontou para o ferimento, foi como se Claire tivesse levado um soco. Os olhos da mulher se encheram de lágrimas e apenas K-Mart e Bete ouviram a promessa: "Eu nunca mais vou deixar eles perto de você."

K-Mart se perdeu nos olhos verdes por um momento. Por que ela não sentia como se fosse uma promessa leviana ou sequer uma promessa de amigos?

-Por que você me olha dessa maneira? -

Não havia testemunhas dessa vez. Claire encostou ligeiramente contra o corpo de K-Mart, a menina podia sentir o peito da mulher subir com a respiração rítmica contra as costas dela. A respiração quente estava no ouvido dela antes que ela pudesse impedir. "Mire e aperte o gatilho." Claire murmurou. A jovem mirou no meio do alvo improvisado e puxou o gatilho da Winchester. O eco no meio do celeiro abandonado era inevitável. Mas o tiro foi quase bom. "Eu só preciso mirar um pouco mais baixo." Ela disse enquanto se virou para olhar a ruiva nos olhos. Claire sorriu. Por alguma razão, elas não se afastaram após o recuo do tiro. K-Mart não quis se afastar. E Claire estava tão clara e confortável sobre tocá-la o tempo todo que a menina não se importou em se manter nos braços da mulher mais velha. Espelhando o sorriso de Claire, a garota sentiu as mãos da mulher se moverem sobre o próprio estômago enquanto tirava o cartucho vazio da arma. Um pequeno arrepio passou por ela, mas ela decidiu ignorar.

-Não. Claire não podia estar se apaixonando por ela. Não mesmo. -

"Você namorava antes do surto?" K-Mart corou furiosamente enquanto assistia o sorriso de Claire aumentar. "Por que você quer saber?" A menina pediu e deu um passo adiante. "Por acaso você quer me namorar Claire?" Ela nunca soube de onde essa pergunta veio ou como ela sequer encontrou coragem de fazê-la. "Claro que não!" A mulher disse e cruzou os braços enquanto encostava no Hummer. A adolescente balançou a cabeça e decidiu simplesmente se distanciar da ruiva. Ela podia ouvir os passos da mulher atrás dela e teve que se impedir de soltar um gemido frustrado. -O que ela queria? -  
Claire raramente teve comportamentos estranhos, mas a algum tempo K-Mart tem notado a maneira como ela tem olhado diferente.

-E não, ela não quer pensar sobre Claire dessa maneira, obrigada-.

A jovem loira seguiu para o caminhão e chutou um par de pedras no chão cheio de folhas. Eles estavam a meio caminho para o Canadá e o tempo aqui não era nenhum pouco amistoso. Era frio e o que restou de folhas de árvores saudáveis no bosque estava claramente espalhadas pelo chão. Ela apertou o casaco contra o corpo e encostou no caminhão ao lado de Carlos. "O que foi menina?" Ele pediu enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso a procura de um cigarro. "Claire." Ela respondeu, como se uma única palavra pudesse explicar toda a complexidade do que ela estava pensando e sentindo. E parece que funcionou. Carlos murmurou algo em compreensão e acendeu um cigarro. "Ela gosta de você." Ele disse enquanto batia o zippo fechado. K-Mart fez um som de desdém. "Não, Claire Redfield não pode gostar de mim." - "E por que não?" Carlos perguntou quase indignado. "Olhe para ela, ela é incrível..." K-Mart apontou para Claire que estava contando histórias "assustadoras" para as crianças na fogueira ao redor dela. Ela acreditava que a cultura não deveria morrer e que deveria ser passada a diante, mesmo que apenas por contos. Carlos sorriu. "Eu nunca a vi tão feliz, e olha que eu a conheço desde antes da coisa toda ir para o ralo." Ele deu de ombros e esticou o maço de cigarros para K-Mart. "Ela não goste que eu fume." A menina deu de ombros e Carlos continuou com o cigarro estendido. "Então use como desculpa para faze-la dizer porque ela se importa..." Ele piscou um sorriso e entregou o maço a ela. K-Mart acendeu um deles e logo em seguida pegou o olhar de desaprovação da ruiva a distância.

-Agora era só esperar.-

"Por que você está fumando?" A voz a pegou desprevenida e ela quase saltou. "Jesus, Claire! Quase me mata de susto!" A garota baixou a arma e voltou a tragar o cigarro. Ela tinha se escondido atrás do ônibus e realmente precisava de um tempo para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. "Você não me respondeu." A voz da mulher era dura. K-Mart soltou uma boa quantidade de fumaça e olhou desafiadoramente para Claire. "Por que você se importa?" Ela perguntou e assistiu a postura de Claire mudar. "Sua irmãzinha vai morrer de câncer se nunca virar jantar de algum morto-vivo?" - "Você não é minha irmã!" Claire conseguiu articular antes de dar uma passo para frente e tomar o maço e o cigarro das mãos de K-Mart. A menina logo se levantou e encarou a mulher. Ela já não tinha mais 14 e sim 18, obrigada. A altura era quase a mesma, mas o poder que Claire demonstrava ainda a fazia se sentir um pouco menor. "O que eu sou para você então Claire?" A pergunta circulou no ar frio da noite e K-Mart podia ver a mulher tomando uma decisão. A mulher correu a mão pelos cabelos e bufou irritada. Sem responder, Claire virou as costas e saiu.

-Ela é maluca. Só pode ser.-

Era noite e K-Mart sabia que todas as outras pessoas já estavam dormindo. Mas o sono simplesmente não veio para ela. Ela simplesmente não conseguia acalmar a própria mente e deixar o sono chegar. Não quando Claire estava a segurando tão forte contra o peito. Os sobreviventes encontraram um outro hotel na beira da estrada e Claire deu um quarto para quase cada um deles. Como resultado ela e K- Mart tiveram que dividir um cama. K-Mart sabia que ela era a culpada pelo primeiro movimento, ela queria saber qual era a sensação de dormir nos braços de Claire. Mas alguns minutos depois, as costuras na camiseta da mulher a estavam incomodando e quando ela disse isso, sem pensar duas vezes, Claire tirou a camiseta e ficou apenas com o top de malhação preto.  
Agora a jovem não conseguiu parar os pensamentos acelerados. Ela se mexeu mais uma vez, tentando não acordar Claire e se afastar um pouco do corpo quente perto demais dela. Tentando não deixar o desejo de correr um dos dedos sobre o abdômen perfe-

"Estou te machucando?" Claire disse e quase fez a menina saltar. "Não." A jovem respondeu sem jeito. "Você deveria dormir." Claire falou sonolenta e K- Mart revirou os olhos. Antes que a menina pudesse ter uma resposta, a mulher se soltou do abraço e começou a virar. De costas para a menina, Claire puxou o braço dela ao redor da cintura, o que obrigou K se reaproximar dela. Desistindo de se afastar K se encaixou ao corpo da mulher e aninhou o nariz na nuca de Claire. Ela fingiu não perceber o primeiro arrepio. Mas quando ela respirou o perfume da mulher e Claire suavemente jogou o corpo contra o dela e apertou a mão contra o próprio peito, não havia como negar.

"Não faça isso." Claire advertiu. "O quê?" K-Mart pediu e mais uma vez esfregou o nariz na nuca de Claire, ela adorava o cheiro. E o modo como a mulher se contorceu ao toque dela. Claire soltou um suspiro e empurrou ainda mais o corpo contra K-mart. "Isso. Não faça mais isso." – "Tudo bem, eu vou parar?" K-Mart respondeu e se afastou um pouco. "Por quê?" Claire pediu, quase chateada. "Porque eu não sei brincar." K-Mart respondeu séria. "Eu não sei diferenciar brincadeira de um ato sério." Ela completou e apenas segurou a mulher firme. "Você acha que eu não estou sendo séria?" Claire perguntou olhando por cima do ombro. "Eu não acho que você me queira desse jeito..." K-Mart mal terminou a frase e Claire riu. "Você está aqui comigo, assim, e ainda acha que eu não a quero?" ela perguntou se virando. "Não está claro ainda." K-Mart agradeceu pela escuridão e que Claire não podia vê-la corar. A ruiva se aproximou e ambas compartilhavam o mesmo ar. Claire puxou um pouco a camiseta de K-mart e colocou um beijo macio sobre os lábios da menina. "Está mais claro agora?" ela pediu antes de puxar K para outro beijo.

-Sim, está.-

* * *

N/A: Me contem o que você acharam =]


End file.
